AMOR Y ODIO 2
by L. Rowling
Summary: Segunda parte de un amor imposible. Draco y Hermione han pasado el verano separados y no saben nada del otro, ¿se seguirán amando?


Segunda parte de un amor imposible. Draco y Hermione han pasado el verano separados y no saben nada del otro, ¿se seguirán amando? 

AMOR Y ODIO 2

Capitulo 1.

Los días cada vez eran más cortos porque el verano llegaba a su fin. Aunque el clima todavía era cálido. Seguramente en todo el mundo los niños que estudiaban y los mayores que trabajaban se ponían tristes porque las vacaciones acababan. Solo había una persona que añoraba volver a Hogwarts y esa era una chica de 17 años, de pelo ondulado y castaño llamada Hermione Granger. La razón por volver a Hogwarts tan rápidamente era porque allí también iría el amor de su vida, Draco Malfoy. Al principio, tenía unas ganas fervientes de que llegase el 1 de Septiembre, pero ahora estaba apenada. Draco prometió escribirla y ella no había recibido ni una carta. Por si acaso ella le escribió incontables veces, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.  
Volvió a levantarse de la cama y se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación. El viento meció su cabello. Tenía la vista perdida en el cielo cubierto de estrellas, intentando saber que es lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de ella? ¿Todo el amor que la prometió era una farsa? ¿Acaso le había ocurrido algo malo? Todas esas preguntas se había estado pasando por la mente de Hermione durante todo el año. Sabía que mañana serían contestadas pero si no la quería, ¿qué iba ha hacer? Había descubierto con el la felicidad y no había vuelto a llorar hasta en ese momento en el que lagrimas cristalinas mojaban sus mejillas.  
Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró la foto que tenía en su mesilla. Sintió un presión en el pecho. Esperaba que su padre no le hubiese castigado y cambiado de colegio, porque si no su vida estaría vacía de sentido. Estaba bien que no se hubiesen visto, a pesar de las ganas que tenían, para que nadie sospechase, pero no tener noticias de el, era demasiado. Se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos estirados mientras miraba al techo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos colocándose de lado. Mañana sabría.  
Cuando el alba llegó, la luz entró por la ventana despertándola. No se acordaba de las cavilaciones del día anterior y se levantó feliz pensando en que hoy le vería. De pronto la cruda realidad cayó sobre ella, dándose cuenta de su gran tristeza. Se vistió desanimada y después de desayunar, se dirigió al anden 9 y ¾ para encontrase con sus amigos y con la verdad. Con miedo pasó la barrera, no sabía como reaccionaria si se le encontrase, porque al no haber tenido noticias de el, no sabía que era lo que pensaba y sentía sobre ella. Sus amigos la sacaron de sus pensamientos llamándola a voz en grito. Se acercó a ellos mirando a todos lados.  
-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?  
-Bien.-respondió Harry.  
-Hola.-dijo Ron.-No has venido a la Madriguera ni un solo día.  
-Lo se, lo siento Ron, he estado ocupada.  
-De verdad se te ve preocupada por algo.-dijo Harry.  
-Tranquilos no es nada. Vamos rápido a buscar un compartimento vacío.  
Los dos chicos se miraron y después de encogerse de hombros siguieron a su apresurada amiga. Se sentaron cómodamente en el compartimento. Hermione se mordía el labio y fruncía el entrecejo cada vez que pasaba alguien. Por fin vio a una persona rubia pasar por el pasillo rápidamente. Sus ojos azules grisáceos se encontraron con los de ella por un instante y Hermione sintió como una patada en el estomago, ¿La había mirado con odio? Sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas. Ya sabía que todo era una mentira, nunca la había amado, verdaderamente era un capricho como dijo Dumbledore. Se sentía inútil y utilizada. La rabia de la decepción estaba quemándola por dentro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Ginny y Neville habían llegado.  
-Ron, Hermione, la profesora MacGonagall os está buscando. Dice que tenéis que empezar vuestras labores como prefectos.-dijo Ginny.  
-Nosotros nos quedamos haciéndole compañía a Harry.-dijo Neville.  
-Gracias, ya nos vamos. Harry nos vemos después.-se despidió de su amigo.-¿Hermione?  
Hermione estaba temblando de furia retenida. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban blancas de tenerlas apretadas contra sus piernas. Los dientes chirriaban y sus ojos desprendían odio. -¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Harry.  
Hermione le miró dándose cuenta de que había estado ausente. Ron la cogió de la mano y la sacó de allí rápido. Harry asintió, luego hablarían. Por el camino Ron tenía que tirar de la chica para que caminase. El pelirrojo no pudo más y cogiendola de los hombros la pego contra la pared.  
-Hermione, reacciona, ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Nada.  
-Es por Draco. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo? Dímelo por favor.  
-No, déjalo. Sigamos.  
Ella no tenía ganas de hablar. Se deshizo de el y siguió adelante. Abrió la puerta del compartimento de los prefectos dando un golpe y todos los allí presentes se asustaron.  
-Señorita Granger, ¿qué hace?-preguntó atónita la profesora MacGonagall.  
-Nada.-dijo furiosa y se sentó en su sitio.  
-Bien, Weasley, entre. Tengo que daros las instrucciones para este curso ya que será el último.  
Hermione no estaba haciendo el menor caso a la profesora de Transformaciones. Miraba la nuca de Draco, hablando en su mente, avisándole de que había sido fatal lo que había hecho.  
-Señorita Granger...¡Señorita Granger!  
-Si.-respondió Hermione pegando un brinco.  
-Decía que si lo ha entendido.  
Miró a Ron en forma de socorro y este asintió.  
-Si, por supuesto.  
Todos estaban vueltos mirándola extrañados. Todos menos una persona. Ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla.  
-Esta bien, después de dejarlo todo claro ya, disfruten del viaje.  
La profesora se fue y Pansy y Draco se fueron a su rincón, los prefectos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw al suyo y Ron se acercó a Hermione. La miraba gravemente, ¿qué le ocurría a su amiga?  
-Hermione.  
-Ron por favor, explícame a que se refería la profesora MacGonagall.-dijo en un susurro.  
-Bueno, explicaba mas o menos que tendremos que hacer las mismas funciones que el año pasado, patrullar los pasillos de Hogwarts por la noche siendo las mismas parejas.  
Hermione quería gritar de dolor, ¿por qué todo la salía mal?

AMOR Y ODIO 2

Capitulo 2

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sin querer Hermione.  
-¿Qué?-Ron estaba confundido.  
-Nada.-miró hacía otro lado.  
Ron agachó la cabeza. No conocía a esa Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado. Esta no era amigable. Algo malo la había pasado, pero si no se lo contaba no podría ayudarla.  
Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Hermione creía estar en un sueño. No oía nada y andaba como mareada. No se acordaba de nada del viaje. Tenía el corazón destrozado, pero intentaba ser fuerte, sellando dentro de ella ese dolor, por lo que el único sentimiento que la quedaba era la rabia y el odio. El rencor que sentía por Draco era inmenso. Ella se había mostrado a el tal y como era, después de ser él el que dio el primer paso. Lucharon juntos para que su amor perdurara, enfrentándose a los demás, para que ahora en un verano la olvidase. Seguramente Pansy había tenido algo que ver. Además de, claro está, su preciado orgullo y honor.  
Durante la cena no habló nada ni se enteró de el discurso de Dumbledore. Solo temía la hora de la patrulla. No quería ni verle. Pero esa hora llegó y en el Hall la estaba esperando con las manos en los bolsillos. A regañadientes había accedido a que Ron la acompañase hasta allí, pero había sido obligada en el fondo. Bajó las escaleras agarrando bien fuerte la barandilla y se plantó delante de el. Draco miraba a Hermione muy confundido por la mirada de odio que ella tenía y tuvo el valor de pronunciar su nombre. Acto seguido la chica se protegió con los brazos cruzándolos y Draco pudo ver que sujetaba con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaba blancos.  
-¿Qué...?-preguntó Draco.  
Hermione no aguantó más y extendió una mano para pegarle una bofetada a Draco. Sonó en todo el castillo y Draco no se creía lo que había pasado, era increíble. Con los ojos desorbitados se llevó lentamente la mano a la mejilla sonrosada. Hermione apretaba los dientes con furia y fruncía el entrecejo. Levantó la mano otra vez y esa vez Draco la cogió de la muñeca parando la bofetada. Rápidamente la agarró de la otra muñeca y la acercó a el.  
-¿Por qué?  
Hermione se soltó de golpe y calló de rodillas. Draco podía ver su espalda curvada moverse. Estaba sollozando. Draco se agachó y puso su mano en el hombro de Hermione. Esta levantó la cabeza y a Draco se le partió el corazón de dolor. La chica estaba llorando. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas y esos ojos...esos ojos que alguna vez estuvieron felices y le miraron con amor, ahora le miraban con tristeza y decepción. Hermione curvó los labios y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Draco. El chico recordó que la había prometido que nunca mas lloraría, y ella le dijo que no porque era muy feliz a su lado.  
-No llores...por favor.  
Hermione dejó de llorar y levantó la cabeza para volver a mirarle. Estaba estupefacta.  
-¿Qué?  
-Te prometí que jamás volvería a llorar y no lo he conseguido.  
-Draco, has sido tu el que me ha hecho llorar.  
-¿Cómo?  
-No es la primera promesa que rompes.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Juraste que me escribirías y que me amabas...todo mentira.  
-¡Eres tu la que no respondía a mis cartas!  
-¿Qué? ¡Te escribí miles de veces y nunca contestabas!...estarías muy ocupado con otros asuntos mas importantes.  
-¡No puede ser!  
-¡Así es! -Aquí ocurre algo extraño.  
-Si, que hay mucha falsedad aquí.  
-Te juro que te he escrito y nunca recibí respuestas tuyas...y tu me has escrito y nunca recibiste respuestas mías...No puede ser...maldito...-apretó los puños.  
-¡No culpes a nadie de tu descuido! Me has herido, dime claramente que no me amas!  
-¡Hermione, te amo con toda mi alma! ¿No ves lo que pasa? Alguien ha interceptado esas cartas y nos han hecho creer que nos habíamos olvidado el uno del otro...que cosa tan horrible.  
Hermione pareció reaccionar. Todo tenía sentido y en el fondo quería que esa fuese la respuesta. Se secó las lagrimas y la expresión de su cara se relajó. Colocó su mano en la mejilla golpeada de Draco.  
-Lo siento...no era mi intención dañarte...solo.  
-No digas nada. Me lo merezco por no darme cuenta antes de ello. Hubiese buscado otra forma para contactar contigo.  
-Draco...pensé que te había olvidado de mi.  
-Nunca mi vida.  
Hermione rompió a llorar en los brazos de su amado. Demasiadas emociones reprimidas en un verano y muchas emociones en solo un día. Por fin estaba tranquila, todo estaba resuelto.  
-¿Quién podría haberlo hecho?  
-Mi padre.  
-Comprendo.  
-No te apenes, por lo menos sigo aquí.  
-Si, pero casi consigue que dejemos nuestra relación...por un momento llegue a odiarte con todas mis fuerzas.  
-Normal.  
-Draco.  
-¿Si?  
-Júrame que siempre me amarás.  
-Lo juro y además juro que estas por encima de todo, por lo que te protegeré con mi vida.-la abrazó.  
-Pues yo también te amo.  
-Lo se.  
La cogió de la barbilla y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Había ansiado demasiado tiempo besarla, tocar su cabello, respirar su fragancia. Los dos pensaron que les gustaría que el tiempo se parase en ese instante de felicidad infinito.

AMOR Y ODIO 2

Capitulo 3

-Bien, volvamos ya. Ron y Pansy deben de empezar su ronda ya.  
-Vale.  
Comenzaron a andar de la mano. Al rato:  
-Oye, Hermione.  
-¿Si?  
-Esta vez si que tenemos que ser precavidos. No creo que mi padre tolere nada mas.  
-Si, además ahora creerá de verdad que lo hemos dejado, piensa que su plan ha dado resultado.  
-Si...Cuanto siento esto.  
-No pasa nada, Draco. Lo que importa es que estamos juntos...aunque sea difícil.  
-Ya te dije que en cuanto pudiese vivir independientemente, aunque me deshereden, estaríamos juntos ante el mundo.  
-Lo se.  
Se pararon para despedirse. Draco acarició con el reverso de la mano la mejilla de Hermione mientras esta cerraba los ojos sintiéndolo. Después la dio un suave beso.  
-Buenas noches amor mío.  
-Hasta mañana.  
Hermione miró como desaparecía Draco hacía las mazmorras. Suspiró y siguió su camino hacía la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí encontró a Ron restregándose los ojos. Acababa de levantarse para hacer su turno de la ronda.  
-¿Qué tal?-pregunto bostezando ruidosamente.  
-Muy bien, Ron. Todo está arreglado.  
-Me alegro. Esta es la Hermione que yo conozco. Bueno, me voy ya.  
Ron estaba medio dormido todavía y eso le hizo gracia a Hermione, que vio como se iba mirándole con ternura.  
Draco y Hermione creían que todo iba a ir muy bien a partir de ahora. Tenían que reprimir sus intensos deseos de estar juntos por el día, pero luego por la noche daban rienda suelta a ellos. Una de esas noches de ronda nocturna, pasaron por el lugar donde Peeves estuvo a punto de descubrirlos y se besaron.  
-Mira Draco.-dijo señalando.  
-Si, me acuerdo, fue donde te besé por primera vez.  
-Me alegro de que lo hicieras.-sonrió tímidamente mientras tocaba la pared contra la que fue besada.  
Draco no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que besarla, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y haría todo lo posible para que fuese feliz. Todo en el castillo eran viejos recuerdos que les hacían sonreír. Lo que no sabían era que alguien más estaba con ellos espiándoles. Ellos no se daban cuenta.-Señor Malfoy, el rumor es cierto. Su hijo se ve con una sangre sucia.  
-¿La del año pasado, Pansy?  
-Así es, Hermione Granger.  
-Lo sabia. Hice lo que pude este verano para que se olvidasen, pero no a funcionado... Puedes irte Pansy, muchas gracias, nuestro Señor te lo recompensará.  
-Gracias, con permiso.  
Pansy muy sonriente salió de la oscura habitación donde había sido citada. La encantaba ser mala y más si podía hacer daño a Hermione, porque estaba muy celosa de ella.  
-Señor, lo siento.  
-No tienes la culpa Lucius, es tu hijo.  
-Le daré una lección.  
-No, déjalo. Yo me encargaré de ello, pero necesitaré tu obediencia.  
-Sabe que la tiene.  
Una risa macabra llenó la habitación. Lucius se estremeció, ¿Qué estaba tramando el Señor Oscuro?Esa mañana Hermione se levantó con un mal presentimiento. Ese día lo pasaría junto a Draco a escondidas, ya que era Domingo. La noche anterior había notado como si alguien les hubiese estado espiando, pero no hizo el menor caso, estaba muy feliz con Draco, pensó que no sería nada. Pero ese nudo en el estómago no era bueno.  
Bajó a desayunar y al principio no notó nada extraño, pero cuando miró a la mesa de Slytherin no vio a Draco. Preguntó a sus amigos por el y ellos no supieron decirla. Estaba preocupada, aunque no era la primera vez que no veía a Draco, pero esa vez era diferente.  
No desayunó y fue a buscarle por todo el castillo. Tardó bastante tiempo, pero no desistía. Al final decidió salir a los terrenos del castillo. Anochecía y empezaba ha hacer frío. Abrazada a si misma, andaba por el linde del bosque buscándole. Ya de noche, se apoyó en un árbol para darse calor a las manos con el aliento, que se convertía en vaho. Tiritando miró al cielo, que estaba cubierto de nubes y no dejaba ver las estrellas.  
-Draco...¿dónde estas? Llevo todo el día buscándote.  
De pronto una mano la tapó la boca. Hermione abría los ojos desorbitadamente. Intentó moverse y otra mano la sostuvo de la cintura impidiéndola separarse del tronco del árbol y ver quien había detrás. Notó un cálido aliento en el oído y se estremeció de miedo.  
-No grites, Hermione.-susurró alguien.  
Hermione notó como la soltaban y comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente, esa voz la sonaba. Antes de darse la vuelta por completo, una mano la agarró de la muñeca y la metió dentro del bosque. Apoyada contra la pared solo veía oscuro, pero no podía gritar, estaba entumecida de frió y aterrada. Por fin vio acercarse a ella una persona. Hermione temblaba, pero a la claridad le vio, era Draco.  
Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, de alegría y de alivio. Corrió a el y le abrazó, respirando entrecortadamente. Draco la abrazó con fuerza, llevaban todo el día sin verse. Hermione miró a Draco y le vio muy desaliñado, con la ropa arrugada, rota en algunas partes y la cara y manos manchadas de barro y hierba. De pronto lo vio, una herida en su costado que sangraba. Draco no aguantó más y cayó al suelo desfallecido. Hermione no sabía que hacer, pero dejó de llorar y destapó la herida. No era muy grave, pero Draco estaba exhausto, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué estaba en ese estado y en el Bosque Prohibido? Primero le curaría y luego le explicaría todo...

AMOR Y ODIO 2

Capitulo 4

Era más de media noche cuando Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Se había quedado dormida apoyada en el tronco de un árbol después de haber cuidado a Draco. Le miró y vio su cara relajada. Ella se quitó su túnica y le tapó. Le miraba con ternura mientras le acariciaba la cara. Daco se despertó de golpe cogiendola de la muñeca y con los ojos llenos te terror.  
-¡Déjame! ¡No por favor!  
-Draco, tranquilo, soy yo, Hermione.  
Draco la miró y pareció reaccionar. La abrazó fuerte mientras repetía su nombre. Hermione se asustaba cada vez más.  
-Cariño, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
-Hermione, estoy en peligro.  
-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?  
-Los mortifagos.  
-¿Qué?  
-Te contaré todo. Mi padre nos estaba vigilando, sabe de nuestra relación. Eso perjudica a el Señor Tenebroso, por lo que el intentaba impedirlo.  
-¡El Señor Tenebroso!  
-El quiere que le sirva para llevar a cabo un plan del cual no se. Mi padre vino esta mañana y con la excusa de que quería verme, me tendió una emboscada. Quería llevarme lejos de aquí y utilizarme.  
-No.  
-Por eso huí, y en esa huida me hirieron.  
-Draco...la herida no es muy grave, pero la situación si...Tengo miedo.  
-Tranquila, ahora estamos a salvo, no saben que estoy aquí y si lo supiesen, es difícil de encontrarnos.  
-Desde esta mañana tenía un presentimiento.  
-No me dio tiempo a avisarte, lo siento.  
-No lo sabias, has debido de pasar por muchas dificultades.  
-Pero me preocupas tu, no quiero que te veas involucrada en esto.  
-Pues lo estoy, desde que te elegí.  
Draco supo en ese momento que amaba a Hermione más que a su propia vida y que ella le amaba a el también. La cogió de la barbilla, estaba tiritando de frío porque no llevaba su túnica. La abrazó fuertemente y la besó. Cuando Draco besó su cuello y hundió sus dedos en su cabello, Hermione creyó enloquecer. Se encontraba más tranquila, en ese momento pensaban que no podía pasar nada. Solo necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Draco junto al suyo. El frío no lo notaban ya a pesar de no llevar ropa y respiraban muy entrecortadamente. Los dos llegaron al éxtasis felices, pero esa felicidad se esfumó al sentir de nuevo el peso de la cruda realidad.  
-Tenemos que hacer algo.-dijo Hermione cuando toda la magia de su primera vez se esfumó.  
-Seguro todo el castillo esté en peligro.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque oí una parte del plan mientras huía. Quieren tomar Hogwarts.  
-Es horrible, entonces estamos rodeados.  
-Si, necesitamos huir, pero ¿a dónde?  
-No lo se, necesitamos tiempo.  
-Debemos escondernos bien para que no nos encuentren. Vamos.  
Draco intentó ponerse de pie, pero una punzada de dolor en su costado le hizo que tuviese que apoyarse en Hermione. Ella hizo que pasase su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y así comenzaron a andar bosque dentro. Draco pesaba pero Hermione sacaba fuerzas de donde fuese. Ya iba amaneciendo por la hora que era, pero ya tan dentro del bosque solo había oscuridad perpetua. Hermione y Draco daban cabezadas, habían estado toda la noche en vela andando. Al rato Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba dormido. Desfallecida de cansancio, le apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y ella se acurrucó delante de el.-¡Me he quedado dormida!-gritó Hermione.  
Estaba totalmente desorientada, pero notó el calor de Draco detrás suya. Todavía no se había despertado. Miró su herida y se dio cuenta de que tenía mal aspecto. Se levantó para ver si podía encontrar algo de comida y agua. Después de un rato de búsqueda volvía más animada con frutas. Draco seguía allí. De pronto Hermione notó un pinchazo en el cuello. Soltó las frutas de golpe y se llevó una mano al cuello. Allí descubrió que algo se le había clavado. Tiró y vio que era una aguja. Intentó acercarse a Draco, pero todo comenzó a darla vueltas. Veía borroso e intentaba andar, pero se chocaba. Con todos sus esfuerzos intentó llegar hasta Draco, sabia que había sido envenenada por los mortifagos y que estaban cerca para llevárselos. Su ultima visión era ver a Draco en frente de ella, y después caer inconsciente al suelo.Cuando Hermione despertó, estaba tirada en el suelo. La dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba magullada y llena de cardenales, no había sido muy bien tratada. Estaba empapada y sucia. ¿Dónde estaba? Parecía una mazmorra. Se acordó de Draco y los ojos se la llenaron de lagrimas, ¿Qué le habría pasado? Oyó voces y una puerta abrirse. Aterrada se pegó contra la pared y se colocó en forma de ovillo.  
-Vamos, el Señor Oscuro quiere verte...-dijo una voz desconocida.  
Hermione sintió como la levantaban por ambos brazos y la llevaban en vilo fuera. Chilló y pataleo cuanto pudo, pero daba igual. Por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba en Hogwarts y de que había estado prisionera en las mazmorras donde Snape daba clase de pociones. La llevaron hasta las grandes puertas del comedor, que se abrieron lentamente. No parecía el comedor que años atrás había utilizado. No estaban las mesas, y estaba todo en penumbra. Al final de la sala, donde se suponía que estaban las mesas de los profesores, se encontraba una gran butaca. Los cristales estaban casi rotos.  
-Aquí esta la chica mi señor...-dijo la voz de antes.  
Acto seguido Hermione sintió como caía al suelo de bruces. Oyó como los mortifagos se alejaban y otra persona se acercaba. Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, pues sabía perfectamente quien era. No quería ni mirar.  
-Niña, levanta la cabeza...-dijo una voz fría.  
Hermione comenzó a levantarla lentamente, pero no quería. Cuando le vio la cara, sus ojos se desorbitaron de terror. Voldemort era igual a una calavera. Sus ojos eran los de una serpiente, llenos de rabia, rencor y odio.  
-Voldemort...-dijo Hermione en un susurro.  
-Veo que sabes quien soy. Entonces sabrás tu situación, ¿verdad?  
-Draco...¿qué le has hecho?  
-Vaya, parece que después de todo tienes agallas para hablarme directamente. No te preocupes por el, preocúpate por ti.-dijo riéndose macabramente.

AMOR Y ODIO 2

Capitulo 5

Hermione quedó petrificada mirándole. El pánico no la dejaba moverse. Ni si quiera cuando la cogio de los brazos y la levantó en vilo para mirarla de más cerca. Hermione abría la boca, pero no salía ningún sonido.  
-Me molestas, vete, luego me ocuparé de ti.-dijo malévolamente.  
Hermione salió despedida hacía atrás y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Eso la dejó aturdida.  
-Bien, vasallos, quiero que comience el sacrificio ya.  
Hermione consiguió levantarse gracias a aquellas horribles palabras. ¿Sacrificio? ¿De quien? ¿Para que? Vio como los mortifagos se colocaban en puntos estratégicos de la sala y Voldemort se sentaba en su gran butaca. Entonces se fijó, había alguien mas a su lado, pero estaba atado a un poste. ¡Era Draco! Estaba en peligro, pero las piernas no la respondían, estaba mareada y tenía ganas de vomitar. El fuerte dolor de cabeza hacía que las cosas la llegasen lentamente al cerebro.  
-¿Estas preparado, Malfoy?-preguntó Voldemort.  
Draco no contestó pues seguía inconsciente y su cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho. De pronto Voldemort comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo que jamás había oído Hermione. Los mortifagos lo repetían. Se la ponían los pelos de punta solo de escucharlo. Intentó levantarse pero falló.  
De repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar y los cristales de las paredes caían y le hicieron algunos cortes a Hermione. Miró la escena enfocando mejor la vista. Voldemort tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho, al igual que Draco y brillaban. Una estela salía del cuerpo de Voldemort y se metía en el de Draco. Hermione ya conseguía sostenerse y comenzó a correr, sin pensárselo, hacía Draco. Nadie se lo impidió y consiguió llegar hasta el y abrazarle fuertemente con los ojos cerrados. Draco todavía tenía la cabeza gacha. -Draco...Draco...por favor.  
Hermione le miró con ojos llorosos. De pronto, Draco levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Lo que vio Hermione la traumatizó. Los que eran antes unos ojos azules grisáceos llenos de vida y amor, eran ahora rojos, inyectados en de sangre, como los de una serpiente maligna. Miraban a Hermione con odio. La chica gritó mientras se alejaba de el. Lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle comenzó a andar hacía atrás, mientras el se acercaba a ella y estiraba la mano.  
-¿Draco?  
-Saber perfectamente que no...-dijo una voz cruel.  
-¿Voldemort?  
-Si...ya sabes para que quería a Draco...mi cuerpo no servia de nada, por lo que necesitaba ocupar otro...su padre me dijo que podía utilizar el de su hijo.  
-Que cruel.  
-Tranquila, Draco aun no está muerto...pero pronto lo estará y yo seré el dueño de su cuerpo.  
-¡No!  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?  
Voldemort cogió a Hermione inesperadamente del cuello con una sola mano y la levantó en vilo como hizo anteriormente. Hermione intentaba tocar con las puntas de los dedos de sus pies el suelo, pero no llegaba. Se sujetaba algo con sus manos en la de el. No podía respirar y se la nublaba la vista. Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas cuando empezó a pensar que jamás vería a Draco. No la importaba morir por el. Los recuerdos junto a el comenzaron a pasar por su mente como una película: sus riñas, su enamoramiento, su relación de pareja, sus problemas, su primera vez.  
-No llores, os encontrareis en el otro mundo.-dijo cruelmente  
-No pronuncies su nombre, Draco ya no existe.  
Hermione abría la boca para poder coger aire, pero no lo lograba, Voldemort se había enfadado y apretaba su cuello con más fuerza. Sacó fuerzas y estiró la mano para rozar la mejilla de Draco, como otras veces había hecho. Solo llegó a tocarle con las yemas de los dedos, porque sus brazos cayeron inertes al lado de su cuerpo. Voldemort reía mientras la soltaba y caía al suelo bruscamente.  
-¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué ibas a conseguir algo?...asquerosa sangre sucia...¡Ah!  
Voldemort se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, notaba pinchazos. Otro pinchazo y cayó de rodillas. Miraba alrededor, pero todos los mortifagos estaban en el suelo a causa de la sacudida. ¿Qué le pasaba? No sería Draco...Más pinchazos de dolor insoportable y Voldemort en el cuerpo de Draco cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
Voldemort se despertó. No sabía que había pasado, pero ya no estaba dentro del cuerpo de Draco, volvía a tener su cuerpo. Pero...no parecía el comedor de la escuela donde se encontraba...era extraño.  
-¿Creías que me ibas a ganar?  
Voldemort lleno de rabia vio al verdadero Draco en frente de el.  
-Maldito, ¿Qué has hecho?  
-Te he traído a mi mente. Soy mi subconsciente y tu el tuyo.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres haciendo esto?  
-Derrotarte.  
-Que incrédulo...soy el mago tenebroso mas temido del mundo...¿y tu piensas derrotarme?  
-Si, te recuerdo que estas en mi mente, estas bajo mi dominio. Todo aquí se puede hacer realidad.  
-Pero yo también pertenezco ahora a este cuerpo. Estamos en igualdad de condiciones.  
-Cállate, ¿dónde está Hermione?  
-Tu queridísima hija de muggles esta...-Voldemort comenzó a reír macabramente-muerta.  
-¡No!, ¡Imposible!  
-La mataste con tus propias manos, Draco.  
-¡Fuiste tu! Te mataré...-dijo apretando los dientes.  
-El Ministerio no sabe eso. Si me vences, solo encontraran tus huellas en su cuello...pobre.  
-Has matado a la persona que mas me importa en este mundo, ¿crees que me importa algo el Ministerio de Magia? Solo me importa vengarme de ti, por coger mi cuerpo y por haberla matado...Hermione...-cerró los puños de rabia.  
Draco no quería llorar. No estaba muerta. Algo se lo decía...pero primero debía vencerle, el como no lo sabía, pero le derrotaría.

AMOR Y ODIO 2

Capitulo 6

-¡No te distraigas!-chilló Voldemort.  
Abrió las manos y estiró los brazos en cruz. Una forma oscura se formó detrás de el. Draco se alejó un poco protegiéndose. La cosa oscura adquirió su forma: una gran serpiente, como era de esperar. La serpiente sin previo aviso se lanzó contra Draco y le estrechó con su cuerpo. Draco notaba que su piel estaba húmeda y fría, pero a pesar de eso, apretaba con fuerza, casi no le dejaba respirar.  
-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?.-se rió Voldemort.  
Draco comenzó a pensar, era su mente y podía hacer lo que quisiese, tenía que crear algo para ganar a la serpiente o hacer algo para distraer a Voldemort. El aire le faltaba y ya no sentía la sangre correr por sus brazos y piernas. Le dolía todo. Sin saber como, una daga apareció en su mano y se clavo en el cuerpo de la serpiente, por lo que se alejó rápidamente y Draco cayó respirando a bocanadas de aire.  
-Por ejemplo, ¿qué te ha parecido eso?  
Voldemort estaba rabiando, había estado tan cerca. Miró a Draco con el cejo fruncido y su expresión fue cambiando, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en ella. Draco no sabía que estaba pensando, pero tenía que estar alerta. De pronto al lado de Voldemort una figura menuda comenzó a reaparecer. Era una chica y su cuerpo era transparente, pero no tenía vida, estaba como apagada.  
-¿Qué...?-pregunto Draco confuso.  
-Si, lo que ves es real. Es el alma de Hermione, te dije que estaba muerta.  
-Déjala.  
-Ahora me pertenece.  
-No, si consigo derrotarte.  
-De todos modos me pertenecerá.  
Draco no sabía que hacer, y colocó toda su rabia e ira contra Voldemort en la palma de su mano, convirtiéndose en una brillante bola de energía azul. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza.  
-¡Hermione, apártate!-chilló.  
-No puede, es su alma y ahora yo la controlo. Si quieres lanzarme esa bola de energía maligna, , tendrás que lanzárnosla a los dos. La darás a ella...tu sabrás lo que haces.  
Draco se quedó mirándole bastante tiempo sin moverse. El alma de Hermione le miraba fijamente con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Después por un segundo, Draco creyó que le miraba. Esa mirada le inspiraba confianza y amor. Draco supo en ese momento que lo que iba ha hacer estaba bien, que debía hacerlo. Porque Hermione le dijo con la mirada que le amaba y que quería que el sobreviviese. Draco seguía con el dilema, pero comenzó a levantar la mano inconscientemente. Voldemort se echó un poco para atrás y puso al alma de Hermione delante de el. Draco bajó un poco la mano.  
-¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Ella no es nada importante, es una sangre sucia! Vamos atrévete...así me mataras.  
Draco vio como el alma de Hermione asentía levemente. Draco cayó de rodillas...no podía, la amaba y el no podría vivir sin ella, la necesitaba. No podía matarla, aunque fuera por matar a Voldemort. Las lagrimas asomaban por sus mejillas.  
-Lo sabía, eres un cobarde.  
De repente, Draco se levantó y lanzó la bola de energía. Lo hizo tan rápidamente que Voldemort no pudo evitarlo. Les dio de lleno, haciendo que explotase y todo se llenase de una luz cegadora. Draco tuvo que protegerse los ojos con el brazo y se agachó. Lo último que Draco escuchó fue que Hermione pronunciaba su nombre, a modo de despedida.Voldemort abrió los ojos. No sabía donde estaba ni si estaba vivo. Levantó sus manos para mirarlas y vio que eran unas manos jóvenes, de un muchacho más o menos de 17 años. Se tocó el pecho: estaba en el cuerpo de Draco. Se levantó riendo a carcajada limpia. Había ganado a Draco, su bola de energía se había debido volver hacía el. Al echar a andar, tocó con la punta del pie algo. Miró y vio el cuerpo de Hermione en el suelo. Se agachó. No debió haberlo hecho. Por un momento, no supo donde estaba, era como si su mente y alma hubiese sido trasportada a otro lugar fuera del cuerpo de Draco, no se acordaba de haberla agarrado de la mano. La soltó con asco. Otra vez ocurrió lo mismo. Ahora la tenía en brazos, parecía como si tuviera lagunas mentales, en ese tiempo debía de estar controlado por Draco, su mente todavía seguiría ahí. ¿Por qué la cogía si estaba muerta? No entendía el amor y el afecto. Sus mortifagos le miraban recelosos, no sabían si era el. Se lo dijo y les dio el cuerpo de Hermione.  
-Llevadla a la Cámara del Tiempo.  
-Si, mi señor.  
Voldemort no sabía por que le pasaba eso. Solo sabía que no sabía cuanto tiempo podría estar en su cuerpo. Debería ser para siempre, pero algo había fallado. Andando lentamente, sujetándose con las paredes hasta que pudo hacerlo solo, se metió por pasadizos y pasillos hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas. Las tocó un poco y se abrieron. La sala era enorme. Un halo de misterio reinaba en ella. Unas velas hacía un camino hasta un altar. En ese altar estaba Hermione tumbada. Se acercó lentamente, sin aliento.  
-Mi señor, ¿esta bien?  
-Si.  
-¿Qué haremos ahora?  
-Cállate. Voldemort cayó al suelo de rodillas amarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Le dolía. No dejaba de gritar. Notaba como se iba desvaneciendo todo a su alrededor. ¿Qué pasaba? Cayó al suelo fulminado y sus mortifagos se alejaron asustados, no sabían que hacer. Abrió los ojos y se levantó.  
-¿Señor?  
-¿Si?  
-¿Qué hacemos?  
-Marchaos.-dijo después de una pausa.  
Los mortifagos se fueron confundidos, pero sabían que debían hacerle caso a su señor. En cuanto cerraron las puertas estaba completamente solo. Miró al altar y la vio.  
-¡Hermione!-Salió corriendo hacía donde estaba ella.-Hermione, soy yo, Draco. He conseguido derrotar a Voldemort, le saqué de mi cabeza...¿Hermione?  
Draco había conseguido vencer, a pesar de que Voldemort parecía que había ganado. Su inmensa alegría se volvió tristeza al ver a su amada que yacía inmóvil en el lecho. La cruda realidad volvió y recordó que Voldemort la había matado y que tenía su alma. También recordó que ella se sacrificó por el...

AMOR Y ODIO 2

Capitulo 7

Draco lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. Realmente estaba muerta. Su nunca alegría ya no existía. La había perdido para siempre.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has muerto tu? Debería ser yo quien esta ahí.  
Una lagrima cayó sobre los labios de Hermione. Seguía mirándola, como esperando a que se despertase de un sueño. Al instante una luz blanca hizo aparecer a un ser celestial. Draco cayó despaldas mirando boquiabierto la escena.  
-¿Qui-quien eres?  
-Mi nombre es Lázaro.-dijo una voz melodiosa.-Tu me has invocado.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Solo aparezco a quienes de verdad lo necesitan. Tu eres uno de ellos. Se de tu pena.  
-¿Significa eso que me vas a ayudar?  
-Si.  
-Gracias al cielo. Resucita a Hermione.  
-No es tan fácil.  
-¿Por qué? Eres un dios, ¿no?  
-Si, pero hay dificultades. Te diré que voy ha hacer.  
-Esta bien...-Draco estaba decaído.  
-Este lugar se llama la Cámara del Tiempo. Como su nombre indica, se puede utilizar el tiempo a tu favor.  
-¡Puedo volver al pasado y ayudarla!  
-Si, pero espera. Debes volver al momento exacto donde creas que puedas ayudarla.  
-Supongo que cuando Voldemort se metió en mi mente para utilizar mi cuerpo y.  
-Si, ese es el momento.  
-Pero...no se que hacer.  
-Ahí es donde te ayudo yo.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Resucitaré a Hermione por un tiempo. Cuando la salves con su ayuda, deberéis sobrevivir hasta este momento. Yo os traeré de vuelta si todo ha salido bien.  
-Esto es demasiado extraño y lioso.  
-¿Quieres seguir adelante?  
-Claro.  
-Muy bien.  
Lázaro puso su mano en el corazón de Hermione y una luz blanca cegó a Draco. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, Hermione estaba frente a el, y caían plumas de ángeles por todos lados. Hermione le sonreía y Draco se lanzó a abrazarla.  
-¡Hermione!  
-Draco-dijo Lázaro-debéis daros prisa.  
-¡Si!  
Hermione les miraba confundida. Mientras Draco le explicaba todo, vieron que todo daba vueltas. Se abrazaron muy fuerte y al instante, cuando Draco la decía que la amaba, cayeron de rodillas. Miraron alrededor y vieron que estaban frente a las puertas del Gran Salón. Draco se levantó veloz y pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar que ocurría dentro.  
-Draco, ten cuidado, pueden oírnos y además esto debe estar lleno de mortifagos y criaturas malignas.  
-Lo se, pero he oído algo de que comience el sacrificio.  
-Dios mío, Draco, va a tomar tu cuerpo y...-estaba aterrorizada.  
-¡No! Debemos darnos prisa. Entraremos y yo iré por Voldemort. Tu desata mi cuerpo para que pueda moverme después. Duerme a la otra Hermione para que no te vea.  
-Creo que lo he entendido.  
Hermione se acercó a el y este la cogió por la cintura y la besó. Sabían que si salía mal, no tendrían mas oportunidades. Después empujó la puerta habiendo dicho antes el hechizo alohomora para abrir la cerradura. Todo había sucedido muy rápido, Voldemort ya tenía prisionera a Hermione con su brazo. Lanzó el hechizo y Voldemort vio que cerraba los ojos, por lo que la soltó como hizo con la verdadera. Después fue corriendo hacía Draco y le desató. Draco mientras se dirigía hacía Voldemort, que estaba en trance en su silla. Se colocó enfrente de el y le pegó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. El sacrificio paró y los mortifagos se dieron cuenta de que estaba pasando y se lanzaron a luchar contra Draco. Hermione asustada, lanzó hechizos a diestro y siniestro, y les confundió porque no veían con el humo, todo estaba en ruinas. Voldemort seguía en el suelo.  
-¡Vamos Draco!, tenemos que escondernos.-chilló Hermione llena de pánico.  
-Tengo que matarle.  
-Draco, no se cuanto tiempo más viviré, me siento ya muy débil.-se tambaleó.  
-Maldito.  
Draco agarró de la mano a Hermione y salieron corriendo de allí seguidos de los mortifagos. Les lanzaban hechizos que esquivaban por los pelos.  
-Se supone que ahora estas luchando en tu mente contra el.  
-No podrá utilizar tu alma, le mataré entonces.  
-Si.  
-¿Dónde está Lázaro? Debe llevarnos de vuelta.  
-Draco...yo.  
Draco miró la cara pálida de Hermione y se paró. Ella se dejó caer en su pecho, respirando entrecortadamente.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-No...tengo miedo...si no ha salido bien...yo...nunca mas...-comenzó a llorar.  
-Hermione,-dijo cogiendola en brazos.-no me llores más preciosa mía. Todo ha salido perfectamente. Cuando menos te lo esperes, estarás abriendo los ojos y me verás en frente tuya para darte la bienvenida.  
-Draco...te amo.  
-Calla, vamos a escondernos. Agárrate a mi.  
Draco salió corriendo. No sabía que hacer, debía darse prisa. ¿Dónde estaba Lázaro? Pasó por delante de un enorme tapiz que estaba medio escondido. Sabía que era un escondite secreto, que antes tenía un pasadizo, ahora cerrado, pero había sitio suficiente para esconderse. Se metió detrás y apoyó a Hermione contra la pared. Le miraba algo asustada. Respiraba débilmente.  
-No pasa nada.-intentó tranquilizarla.  
-Me estoy muriendo Draco.  
-Lo se, pero vas a resucitar.  
-Te amo Draco.  
-Yo también.  
Hermione cerró los ojos mientras caía una lagrima por su mejilla.

AMOR Y ODIO 2

Capitulo 8

Daco ya había perdido dos veces a Hermione, y no pudo evitar llorar. A pesar de querer se fuerte y pensar que todo había salido bien, podía haber ocurrido lo contrario. Entonces, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que las voces de los mortifagos se acercaban al tapiz. Abrazó a Hermione y cerró los ojos. Deseaba que todo saliese bien. Una luz blanca cegadora comenzó a rodearlos. Los mortifagos se dieron cuenta y corrieron hacía el tapiz. Lo ultimo que vieron era a los dos chicos desaparecer.  
-Bienvenido.  
Draco abrió los ojos de golpe. Ya no estaba detrás del tapiz, estaba otra vez en la Cámara del Tiempo. Miró al altar, allí seguía Hermione. Corrió a su lado.  
-Vamos Hermione despierta.  
-Si ha salido todo bien, despertará.  
-¡Vamos!-chillaba mientras la movía.  
-Tranquilo.  
-¡No puedo estar tranquilo! Necesito saber si ha salido todo bien...no puedo vivir sin ella.  
-Lo se.  
-Hermione.  
De pronto las misma plumas de la otra vez comenzaron a caer alrededor de a chica. Recuperó el color de su cara y de sus labios. Volvía a tener temperatura y su corazón volvía a latir. Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos que estaba deseando ver, esos ojos azules grisáceos que la enamoraron. Los ojos se la llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad mientras se abrazaban.  
-Lo sabía.-decía Draco.  
-Draco...Draco.  
-Chicos, siento interrumpiros, pero todavía esto no acaba aquí. Solo has conseguido revivirla, ahora necesitas derrotarle y salvar el castillo y a tus compañeros. Es lo que tienes que hacer a cambio, aunque se que querrás hacerlo.  
-Por supuesto que si, pero...¿no se que hacer...?-dijo Draco abatido.  
-Vosotros no podéis, debéis rescatar a Dumbledore primero y a todos los profesores.-explicó Lázaro.-Luego otra buena idea es ir a pedir ayuda al Ministerio de Magia. -Gracias, Lázaro.-miró al dios con una sonrisa sincera.-Gracias.  
-Es mi deber. Suerte.  
Lázaro se comenzó a esfumar y Draco ayudó a Hermione a bajarse del altar. Hermione ya no tenía la sonrisa radiante de antes, estaba preocupada por algo.  
-¿Hermione?  
-Draco.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-He estado pensando.-Hizo una pausa.-Todo lo ocurrido...pasan estas cosas desde...desde que estamos juntos...¿crees que es nuestra culpa?  
-Por supuesto que no. Además No se puede hacer nada ya.  
-Si se puede Draco...estamos en la Cámara del Tiempo...podemos.  
-¡NO!-saltó Draco de repente.-¡No puedo creer lo que estas pensando!  
Hermione miraba petrificada a Draco con lagrimas en los ojos. Draco temblaba de nervios.  
-Draco...yo.  
-¡¿Cómo puedes intentar decirme que volvamos en el tiempo y nos olvidemos de todo?! ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero!  
-¡Yo tampoco pero!  
-No Hermione, esa no es la opción correcta. ¿No lo entiendes? Crees que porque estamos juntos, todo va mal, pero no es así. Desde que estoy contigo, mi vida es maravillosa a pesar de las dificultades vividas.  
Hermione cayó de rodillas ante aquella revelación de Draco. ¿Cómo había podido pensar eso? Su felicidad era el y había estado a punto de renunciar a ella. Otras veces casi lo hace y al final todo había salido bien...¿Por qué ahora no?  
-Lo...lo siento.  
Draco se agachó a su lado y la hizo mirarle. La secó las lagrimas y la sonrió cálidamente, había entrado en razón, solo tenía miedo y salir por la vía mas fácil era lo que siempre se hacia pero no podían renunciar a su amor.  
-Lo se...se que no lo dijiste de verdad...estas asustada, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.  
La besó en la sien y después en la nariz. Hermione le besó en la boca, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Lo intentarían, aunque no sabían a ciencia cierta si todo iría bien, por lo que era una especie de despedida. No permitiría morir otra vez sin hacerlo.  
-Bien, debemos actuar. No sabemos como está todo ahora que lo conseguimos.  
-Es verdad.  
-Como dijo Lázaro tenemos que buscar a Dumbledore, es el único que está a la altura de Voldemort.  
-Salgamos a buscarlo. Tendrá que estar en las mazmorras, como me tenia a mi prisionera.  
-Hermione, una cosa mas.-dijo sombrío Draco.  
-¿Qué?  
-Mira por ti misma. Sálvate tu si pasa algo. No debemos pensar en el otro, porque así somos débiles y Voldemort sabe cual es mi debilidad.  
-Pero.  
-No.-la cortó.-Hazme caso, es lo mejor. Hermione agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Draco se levantó y la levantó a ella. Juntos se acercaron a las puertas y las abrieron. En ese momento Draco la dijo que la quería. Al salir la Cámara desapareció ante sus ojos. Draco la cogió de la mano y con una mirada de aviso, empezaron a correr escaleras abajo. No veían movimiento alguno por parte de los mortifagos u otras criaturas malignas. Llegaron abajo del todo y Hermione paró para recuperar aliento. Draco se dio la vuelta para mirarla y vio en su cara una expresión de horror tremenda. Hermione cayó de rodillas y se tapó los ojos con las manos. Solo sentía frío, un frío que penetraba dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir un gran vacío en el corazón cuando una vocecilla oía que Draco no la amaba. Cuando levantó la vista no veía nada, estaba todo oscuro y solo oía estertores de muerte. Sabía que se estaba enfrentando a un dementor, pero la había pillado desprevenida y en un momento en el que estaba muy sensible, y por mas que quería lanzar su patronus, no podía...

AMOR Y ODIO 2

Capitulo 9

Draco había sido empujado de un golpe por el dementor hacía un lado. Tenía que hacer algo, estaba ya muy cerca de Hermione y se estaba bajando la capucha para darla el beso. Hermione estaba petrificada y no reaccionaba, ni siquiera a sus palabras.  
Hermione no sabía donde estaba, solo veía figuras de Draco dadas la vuelta que se alejaban de ella mientras la decían que desapareciese de su vida, que no la amaba y que nunca la había amado. Que la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando Hermione intentaba correr hacía ellas se caía, pero una de las veces agarró con fuerza el brazo de Draco y este al darse la vuelta la miró con cara de odio y la empujó mientras la insultaba diciéndola sangre sucia. Hermione caía de rodillas y lloraba amargamente la perdida de su ser mas amado. De pronto, por donde desaparecía ese Draco, una luz muy brillante comenzaba a renacer. Iba a toda velocidad hacía ella algo plateado. Alejaba los malos pensamientos según iba acercándose. Un hermoso dragón plateado se paraba a su lado majestuosamente. Hermione se acercaba a el lentamente estirando el brazo para acariciarlo. Cuando lo hizo, sintió una sensación muy cálida, a pesar de que se desvaneció el dragón. Hermione sabía perfectamente que ese era el patronus de Draco, hecho con todo su amor hacía ella. Lo que había visto antes, no eran nada más que las artimañas de los dementores para hacerla desistir. Por fin volvía a ver y a pensar con claridad. Draco estaba enfrente de ella, mirándola preocupado. Hermione sentía el sudor frío en su frente, pero se lanzó a los brazos de su amado.  
-Ya pasó todo.-la dijo Draco para calmarla.  
-Lo se, gracias por salvarme.  
Se levantaron y siguieron su camino, no tenían tiempo que perder. Pasaron por al lado de una clase. La puerta estaba entreabierta y Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Paró de golpe y se asomó. Vio una sombra moverse. Mandó callar a Draco que ya preguntaba que pasaba y el se asomó.  
-Es una persona.  
-Entremos.  
-No, Hermione.  
-¿Y si está en peligro?  
-No se.  
-Draco, por favor, puede ayudarnos.  
-Está bien. Con cuidado.  
Abrieron más la puerta. Miraron y no vieron nada. Entraron y de golpe se cerraron las puertas. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver que había pasado y allí vieron a esa persona apoyada en ellas. Draco se puso delante de Hermione, en forma defensiva para protegerla.  
-¿Quién eres?.-preguntó Draco.  
-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?.-dijo aquella persona.  
-Dinos tu.  
-Vosotros habéis venido.  
-Pensábamos que necesitabas nuestra ayuda...a no se que estés del lado de Voldemort.  
-¿Y si lo estoy?  
-Lucharemos contigo.  
-Bien, pues no lo estoy. Soy Richard Jackson. Un integrante del Ministerio de Magia. Vine porque se que necesitabais ayuda.  
-¿Entonces el Ministerio esta enterado? Estupendo.  
-Ahora olvidaos de eso. ¿Estáis heridos?  
-Supongo que no.-dijo Hermione mirándose.  
-¿Y los mortifagos, demetores, etc?-preguntó Draco.  
-No entraran aquí. Hay un hechizo alrededor. Pero, decidme vuestros nombres.  
-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y ella es Hermione Granger.  
-Pues Draco, tienes una herida bastante fea en la cabeza, ¿te has caído o algo y te diste en la cabeza?  
-Si.  
-Ven, te curaré. Tu Hermione puedes descansar mientras.  
Hermione se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Mientras Draco se sentaba en una mesa del aula y Richard le observaba la herida. Hermione cerró los ojos suspirando. Así estuvo un tiempo, oía hablar a Richard con Draco sobre la situación. No supo por qué, pero un mal presentimiento la hizo abrir rápidamente los ojos. Lo que veía no daba crédito. Richard estaba diferente, pálido. Miraba la sangre de Draco con ansia y los vio, unos colmillos relucientes asomaban de su boca. Se levantó asustada y gritó.  
-¡Draco, aléjate, es un vampiro! ¡Nos han tendido una trampa!  
Draco empujó al vampiro y se alejó. Richard, como decía que se llamaba se hallaba inmóvil, mirándolos con placer en los ojos. Les enseñaba los colmillos amenazándoles.  
-Maldito.-gruñó Draco.  
-Sangre...-repetía el vampiro.  
-No tendrás sangre...no la nuestra.  
-¿Si?, ¿Qué haréis?  
El vampiro hizo un ruido extraño y las puertas empezaron a moverse, porque alguien detrás estaba dándolas golpes con furia. Draco y Hermione estaban rodeados. Las puertas se rompieron y aparecieron más personas. Draco se fijó en que no eran tampoco normales. Hermione vio sus grandes garras.  
-Dios mío, Draco, son hombres lobo.  
-Todavía no, tienen algo de aspecto humano.  
-¿Qué hacemos?  
-No se.  
Draco tenía la espalda pegada a la de Hermione. Ella veía al vampiro, el a los lobos semihumanos. No sabían que hacer...estaban rodeados, ¿sería su final? El vampiro se lanzó al ataque, y los lobos le siguieron. Instintivamente Draco y Hermione se agacharon y pasaron por encima de ellos. Rápidamente, salieron corriendo de la habitación, debían encontrar a Dumbledore y a los profesores porque no podrían resistir mucho solos. Hermione sintió que algo la cogía de los tobillos. Cayó de bruces y Draco siguió adelante, pero se dio cuenta y se giró.  
-¡Corre Draco! ¡Olvídate de mi, recuerda lo que me dijiste! -¡Hermione!  
-¡¡Vete!  
Draco sin quererlo siguió su camino mientras apretaba los dientes de rabia por haberla hecho prometer eso. No podía, se dio la vuelta, corrió hacía ella y la arrancó de las garras del lobo. Hermione sintió dolor, iba cojeando, estaba herida.

AMOR Y ODIO 2

Capitulo 10

-¿Qué te pasa?  
-Me ha herido.-dijo con respiración entrecortada.  
-Déjame ver.  
-No, no tenemos tiempo, vamos estamos cerca ya.  
Draco pasó el brazo de Hermione por su hombro para poderla ayudar al caminar. Los lobos y el vampiro les seguían todavía. Llegaron a las mazmorras.  
-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Draco al borde del pánico.  
-No lo se, deben estar por aquí.  
Iban pasando por puertas y de repente una explosión les hizo chocar contra la pared. Se dejaron resbalar hasta que se sentaron en el suelo, asustados por lo ocurrido. Entre el polvo que había causado la explosión se veía la sombra de una figura imponente. Detrás más personas. El polvo fue desapareciendo y vieron quienes eran.  
-¡Dumbledore!.-gritó Hermione.  
-Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy. Que alegría verles.  
-Ayuda por favor, nos persiguen.-suplicó.  
-Lo se, pero mira.  
Todos observaron y vieron los cuerpos inconscientes de las criaturas.  
-Señor, los ha derrotado.-dijo Draco.  
-Si, eso quería. ¿Estáis bien?  
-Hermione está herida, un lobo.  
-¿Qué?, déjame ver.  
Dumbledore observó a Hermione junto a la Profesora McGonagall. Snape y Flitwick miraron a Draco.  
-¿Dónde están todos los alumnos?-preguntó Draco a Snape.  
-Están a salvo, señor Malfoy. Sumidos en un sueño dentro de esa mazmorra. No les pasará nada, ni se enteraran de lo ocurrido.  
Draco miró la cara de Dumbledore intentando adivinar sus pensamientos. Al fin dijo en voz alta:  
-Solo es un arañazo. No has sido mordida, por lo que tranquila no te convertirás en lobo.  
-Señor, ¿Qué va ha pasar ahora?  
-Derrotaremos a Voldemort.  
-Pero.  
-Contadme todo lo ocurrido.  
Varias horas después los profesores y el director ya sabían todo lo ocurrido. Felicitaron a los dos por su enorme valentía. Estaban impresionados y aliviados de que no les hubiese pasado nada, ya que hubiese sido culpa de ellos, por tardar en salir de allí.  
-Señor, quiero ayudar a derrotar a ese maldito canalla...-dijo Draco.  
-No, Draco. Se tus sentimientos, pero no te dejaré. Tomad, bebeos esto.  
-¿Qué es?-preguntó Hermione.  
-Es una pócima para dormir. Todos los demás alumnos la han bebido. Entrareis en un sueño reparador donde no soñareis. Es como si estuvieseis en letargo.  
-No, por favor.-suplicó Draco.  
-Señor Malfoy, háganos caso. Ya han hecho suficiente, ahora terminaremos nosotros.-repuso Snape.  
Draco miró al suelo. Estaba abatido. El quería luchar, pero no le dejaban, Miró a Hermione y vio en su rostro reflejado el cansancio y el temor.  
-No os pasará nada, estaréis a salvo. Hay un hechizo en esta sala, no os pueden encontrar.  
Dumbledore caminó junto a Hermione y Draco hasta la sala. Iban de la mano los dos y Hermione se la apretaba con fuerza. Pasaron por delante de muchos alumnos de todas las casas. Llegaron junto a Harry y Ron. Los dos tenía caras de felicidad y apacibilidad. Draco se sentó con la espalda pegada a la pared. Hermione se recostó en el, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del chico. Dumbledore les miraba divertido. Cuando le miraban preocupados, Dumbledore sacó de su túnica un frasquito de cristal azul que contenía un líquido morado. Se lo ofreció a Hermione primero. Ella lo cogió con manos temblorosas.  
-Y...¿si ocurre algo?  
-Señorita Granger, no se preocupe por nada. -Tengo miedo de no despertar.  
Dumbledore la miró con esos ojos sabios azules penetrantes a través de sus gafas de media luna y la guiñó un ojo. Hermione bebió del contenido. Después se lo pasó a Draco y este bebió de mala gana también.  
-Bien, dulces sueños.-dijo Dumbledore y se fue con los profesores.  
-Draco...-bostezó Hermione.-no me dejes.  
-No.-también bostezó.  
Cogidos de la mano fueron cayendo en un pesado sueño. Los párpados les pesaban. Miraron alrededor y veían borrosas las figuras de sus compañeros. Ron roncaba con la boca abierta. La cabeza de Hermione cayó sobre Draco y este acto seguido también se durmió.UNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS.  
Draco despertó de golpe. Lo primero que vio fue el techo de una habitación. Estaba tumbado boca arriba. Miró a todos lados y no veía a nadie. Estaba en una cómoda cama de sabanas blancas. Máquinas contaban sus latidos y tensión. Estaba en una habitación de un hospital. Intentó incorporarse pero se mareó un poco. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue que donde estaba su amada.  
-Hermione...¡Hermione!  
No la encontraba ni tampoco respondía por lo que se levantó de la cama quitándose todos los cables. Las máquinas pitaban desconectadas. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Una luz cegadora le hizo agarrarse a la puerta. El ruido hacía que le doliese la cabeza, como si hiciese mucho que no viese ni oyese. Camillas con enfermos pasaban delante de el. Brujas y magos pasaban con deformaciones, quemaduras, y todo tipo de desastres mágicos. Estaba en el Hospital de San Mungo. Una enfermera se paró delante de el.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-¿Dónde están todos?.-dijo Draco confundido.  
-¿Quiénes?  
-Hermione...Dumbledore.  
-¡Ah!, si, túmbate, en seguida llamo.  
Draco estaba confuso, pero se tumbó a esperar.

AMOR Y ODIO 2

Capitulo 11

Dumbledore entró por la puerta. Draco se incorporó de un brinco.  
-¡Señor!, ¿Qué pasó? Por favor...Hermione.  
-Tranquilo Draco, he venido para contarte todo y así saciar tu curiosidad. Te pido que me escuches.  
-Si.-dijo asintiendo.  
-Cuando os dejamos dormidos, hubo una lucha a muerte entre Voldemort y nosotros. Fue muy difícil los profesores sufrieron grandes heridas, pero son muy competentes, me ayudaron mucho y al final pude derrotarle. Volvimos y os trajimos al hospital a todos porque no estábamos completamente seguros de que no sufrieseis alguna herida. Poco a poco fueron despertando todos los alumnos, como te dije, esa pócima era de sueño reparador, por lo que según su gravedad, se iban recuperando satisfactoriamente. Solo quedaban dos alumnos, los cuales sufrieron más daños que ninguno. Uno eres tu Draco, que Voldemort poseyó tu mente, por lo que tuviste que descansar mas tiempo. Hermione era la otra persona.  
-¿Está bien?  
Dumbledore sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de su alumno.  
-Como te decía, Hermione sufrió daños incluso mayores a los tuyos, porque murió, y resucitó con tu ayuda. Por lo que Hermione sigue sumida en ese sueño. No debe tardar mucho en despertar.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?  
-Tres semanas.  
-Dios mío.  
-No te preocupes, es normal.  
-Quiero ver a Hermione.  
-La verás, cuando te repongas completamente.  
-Por favor, ahora.  
-Ahora verás a tus padres que están muy preocupados por ti.  
En ese momento entraron Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy. Los dos estaba pálidos, llevaban días sin dormir. Las ojeras les hacían parecer enfermos al contraste con esa piel tan blanca. Narcisa se echó a llorar abrazando a su hijo, Lucius la daba palmaditas. Dumbledore había salido de la habitación sin el menor ruido por lo que Draco no pudo replicarle. Los dos actuaban muy bien y le dijeron a su hijo que sentían haberle utilizado, pero el señor tenebroso era muy poderoso y les obligaba. Pero que ahora que el había sido derrotado, eran libres. Draco miró a su madre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, nunca la había visto llorar, pero esa herida no se curaba tan fácilmente. Para que le dejaran en paz les dijo que si les perdonaba. Lucius le dijo que era honorable.  
Pasadas unas horas, cuando Draco ya estaba decidiendo en ir el solo a buscar la habitación de Hermione, Dumbledore entró. Le pilló in fraganti. Rió y le dijo que le acompañara. Draco se puso muy colorado. Anduvieron por muchos pasillos, ya que Hermione se encontraba en la cuarta planta. Draco entró solo a la habitación. La luz del día se filtraba entre las cortinas que ondeaban por la suave brisa. Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama, con la cara relajada y Draco pensó que si no llega a ser porque sabe que es un hospital, pensaría que estaba durmiendo apaciblemente. Se sentó en la cama y la tocó el pelo.  
-¿Cuándo vas a despertar? Te hecho de menos. Ya ha pasado todo y como te prometí, no nos ha pasado nada, pero tu no estas cumpliendo tu promesa, debes recuperarte.-tomó aire.-Hermione, te estas perdiendo las clases, pobre de ti, suspenderás.  
Lo había dicho de broma, para quitarle gravedad a la situación. Pero sus manos temblaban, necesitaba verla abrir los ojos, abrazarla, besarla.  
Durante una semana estuvo día y noche en el cuarto de Hermione. Los demás comprendían, por lo que le dejaban hacerlo. Una mañana muy pronto, Draco despertó de un sueño precioso. Hermione estaba despierta y le sonreía mientras le decía que le había echado de menos. El estaba sentado en un sofá de orejas, tapado con una manta. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido de dormir mal. Lo bueno era que durante todo ese tiempo soñaba cosas extrañas, aquel día se despertó relajado. Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron. Todavía inmóvil, vio una sombra sentada en la cama. Le miraba sonriente, pero no conseguía distinguir quien era. Solo sabia que le hacía sentir bien. Era como un sueño. Draco devolvió la sonrisa a aquella persona desconocida.  
-Draco...Draco...¿estas despierto?.-dijo en un susurro esa persona.  
Draco no respondió y se dio cuenta de que conocía esa voz. Era dulce y tranquila.  
-Draco...te he echado de menos.  
Draco se despertó por completo. Se incorporó y la manta se cayó al suelo. Su corazón latía muy rápido y había contenido la respiración. Sus ojos azules relampagueaban de felicidad y se abrían demasiado, como queriendo verla, estar seguro de ello. Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, con los brazos abiertos esperándole. Le sonreía y Draco saltó del sofá rápidamente para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Había deseado tanto este momento. Comenzó a reír como un loco.  
-Hermione, ¡por fin!  
-Draco...Draco.  
La besó. Que feliz estaba de poder hacerlo. Después de su efusivo encuentro, Draco la contó todo lo sucedido, poniéndola al corriente de todo. Hermione le sonrió mientras acariciaba su pelo de la nuca.  
-Menos mal...ya pasó todo...-dijo.  
-Si.  
-Dios mío, cuantas cosas han pasado.  
-Si, temí perderte.  
-Draco yo también, pero eso significa que nuestro amor supera cualquier dificultad.  
-Yo ya lo sabía.-se rió. Draco se separó de ella y la acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Ella se sonrojó levemente, la miraba con mucha pasión. Imaginaba lo que estaba pensando.  
-Eres tan bella.  
-Gracias, Draco.  
El entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello castaño de la chica. El sol le arrancaba reflejos. La cogió de la barbilla y la besó dulcemente. Después el beso se tornó salvaje. Llevaban tanto tiempo sin estar juntos, siendo felices, sin problemas. Solo estaban ellos dos, que se amaban intensamente.

ESPERO OS GUSTE, Y CREO QUE ESTA VEZ NO TIENE ERRORES, JEJE. SI LOS TIENE SORRY. DEJADME REVIEWS, POR FAVOR, ME ENCANTAN. NENARADCLIFFE O L. ROWLING.


End file.
